The Demon and the Elven Princess
by xchrispx
Summary: Because despite what some people thought, Tatsuya wasn't in love with his sister and he did have emotions. The right woman was simply needed to stir them up again. A series of one shots centered around Tatsuya and Mayumi.
1. First Meetings

**A/N: Due to the lack of Tatsuya x Mayumi fics I decided to contribute with this fic. Hopefully you all find it entertaining. Honestly, I feel like I still haven't grasped the whole Mahouka-verse, so sorry if I got a few things wrong.**

**So, this will be a series of one shots between the two and the first few will be based around the anime so far. Obviously it won't be the same since it's a romance between the two so moments and scenes will be different, as you will see. The first few will be in order but don't be surprised if I start jumping from different times. Like them having kids and then the next chapter they'll be back at school.**

**Also I might even jump to AU chapters. I like the idea of Tatsuya being Mayumi's guardian, so yeah. If anyone has ideas, scenes, or moments that they want to see don't be afraid to tell me. I won't guarantee I'll use them but you never know. **

* * *

"Are you a new student? It's almost time for the ceremony."

Those were the first words she spoke to him, yet Tatsuya felt they held significant value. Not the words themselves of course, but the fact that she, the Student Council President, was talking to him, a weed and first year student.

Sure, he could take her words as the Student Council President looking after one of her "flock" but he knew better. He researched nearly all the students of the school for security sake of course.

It was best to be aware of potential threats beforehand.

It was his duty to look after his sister after all.

In short, he felt the Student Council President was speaking to him for a reason. She wasn't called a prodigy without reason. From what he was able to learn from his research, she definitely deserved the title.

So, that all brought up a simple question.

Did she know?

He immediately discarded that question.

No, she couldn't have known.

At best, she simply realized that he wasn't normal, and as much as he would say and think of himself as nothing special, much to his sister's chagrin, he couldn't deny that he wasn't normal.

Not in the slightest.

And as he stared at the blood-red eyes of the girl, really a young woman, in front of him, Tatsuya could easily see her as the type that would be drawn and find amusement by something not of the norm.

She also seemed like the type that didn't let an object of interest go once she was, well, interested.

Perhaps he was being too full of himself, thinking that she could be interested in him in any way, shape, or form but his instincts told him otherwise.

Basically, he should leave as soon as possible if he wanted to avoid future headaches.

He should stand up, politely thank her for her reminder, and be on his way.

"That's fine. I still five minutes."

And yet, for some odd reason he couldn't explain, he didn't do that.

"Well, that's true, but all the good seats will definitely be taken by then."

"Again, that's fine. The number of seats match the number of students so at least one seat in the back will be available."

"Oh?" tilting her head to the side, the Student Council President put a delicate finger to her chin while giving him a thoughtful look. "Yup. You do look like the type that likes to hang out on the sidelines and away from the spotlight."

That . . . that was rather scary.

Despite the smile and harmlessness to her words, the Student Council President shocked Tatsuya.

Was he that easy to read?

Tatsuya always thought his poker face was rather good but for his nature to be read so easily and by someone he literally just met . . . .

It was something Tatsuya was not expecting.

Unaware of his shock (or maybe she was aware and was ignoring it?) the Student Council President finally introduced herself.

"Oh my. I haven't introduced myself have I?" despite her words, her tone was nothing short of amused.

Yes, to avoid future teasing, because Tatsuya was sure she was the type, he should introduce himself and leave.

"I'm the Student Council President, Mayumi Saegusa. Nice to meet you . . ."

"Tatsuya Shiba."

There, he gave his introducing.

Now was the time to politely excuse himself.

"Do you mind if I join you, Tatsuya?"

"It's your school, madam president, you can do as you like."

Again, he went against all logic and stayed seated.

"Oh? Am I dictator now? Is that how you see me?"

"Not at all, but you seem like the type that gets what she wants." that was his rebuttal from her earlier, and spot on, assessment of himself.

"Hmm?" madam president tilted her head back to look up at the sky as she took a seat beside Tatsuya. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

Despite himself, and with no intention of doing so, Tatsuya let out a very small, but existent, smile.

What was this girl?

What was she doing to me him?

What was wrong with him?

Besides his love for his sister, none romantic love that is, Tatsuya's emotions were practically none existent.

So why was he finding this girl's company so . . . so . . .

So, what?

He couldn't even identify what he found her company as.

There was something definitely wrong with him.

Yet, that didn't stop Tatsuya from responding.

"Didn't you say so yourself that I'm not the type that likes the spotlight? Insulting the student council president right to her face would be rather counterproductive, wouldn't it?"

"Well, that's true." she conceded before a bright smile adorned her face. "Then, thanks for the compliment, Tatsuya."

Her smile could easily be called dazzling, but despite that, Tatsuya didn't blush nor did his mouth hang open in awe.

No, he did none of those things.

He simply held back another smile.

It took more effort then he would like to admit.

"Ah." madam president spoke up, drawing Tatsuya from his thoughts. "We really are cutting it close now. If we wait any longer we'll miss the start of the Freshman Representative speech."

Tatsuya definitely couldn't have that.

Japan didn't need to experience an ice age.

"Well, this has been fun, but unfortunately I have duties to attend to." standing up with a little pep and a smile on her face, the student council president turned towards him. "I'll see you around, Tatsuya."

He gave a simple nod in response before he left in the opposite direction.

That was . . . unexpected.

But, truthfully, Tatsuya thought it was a good a start to the day.

He couldn't help but wonder what they rest of the day held.

* * *

"So we meet again, Tatsuya."

"It seems so. Are you following me?"

"First a dictator and now a stalker? Perhaps I should hire a PR agent? My public image obviously isn't as well as I thought it was if you're linking me to those two things."

"No, from what I can tell your public image is fine. I'm sure your family is proud of how you carry your clan's name."

"Oh, you flatterer you." putting one hand on her cheek, the Student Council President used the other to give a playful wave.

What . . . what was going on here?

Miyuki couldn't understand.

Her onii-sama wasn't one to talk much.

Her onii-sama, while polite, would keep his words to a minimum and avoid any unnecessary talk.

So, then why was he bantering with madam president?

"Flatterer? I was simply stating facts. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh, stop you're embarrassing me." again her hand went up to her cheek while the other was softly placed on his arm.

Tatsuya made no move to remove it.

Was that just bantering?

Or was it-

"I never took Tatsuya as the type to flirt. Let alone with the Student Council President."

Those words didn't come from the stunned Miyuki, nor were they directed towards her.

No, they came from the cheekily grinning Erika and was directed towards the red-faced Mizuki.

They _were_ flirting.

Miyuki didn't care if her onii-sama's face remained its usual stoic mask, he was definitely acting differently around madam president.

"I'm surprised someone who's lived in the spotlight their entire life could be embarrassed so easily."

"Wow, does he work fast."

Miyuki didn't care for Erika's words but she was right.

"Madam president! You must have realized that you're talking to a w-"

"It's rude to interrupt a conversation, especially in such a manner, vice president."

Yes, Miyuki, Erika, and Mizuki weren't the only ones who were a witness to Tatsuya's and Mayumi's interaction. Along with the vice president, other students had turn to watch their Student Council President talk (flirt?) with a weed.

"B-But mada-"

"Enough." her playful demeanor quickly turned serious and left no room for argument.

Tatsuya had to give her credit, she was quick to assert her authority when she deemed it necessary.

It was to be expected though.

As a magician and a member of one of the most prestigious Ten Master Clans, it went without saying that she would see the battlefield one day.

"I sorry for such an unsightly display from one of my subordinates, Tatsuya." clasping her hands before her, Mayumi did what she thought Tatsuya deserved. She bowed her head and apologized. "Please accept my apology."

Tatsuya knew that her bowing to him, a weed, wouldn't earn him any fans, even without taking his eyes off of her and gauging the course one students face's.

Not that he cared.

Nor did he take his eyes off her.

"Please raise your head. There's no reason for you to apologize for such a thing, madam president." doing as he said, Mayumi was quick to respond.

"But I insist."

"It was a simple interrupting of a casual conversation and it's always possible that the vice president had something important to inform you of." Tatsuya's rebuttal earned a glare from the vice president, no doubt not liking the idea of being defended by him he was sure, and a pair of pursed lips from the president.

"Very well. I'll retract my apology. But," she continued interrupting his nod, "only if you stop calling me madam president."

" . . . Ok. Then what should I call you?"

"By my name, silly." she giggled.

"Very well." judging by the look on her face, she was expecting him to do so at the very moment. " . . . Mayumi."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" seeing her dazzling smile while her hands were clasped behind her, Tatsuya gave a small smile of his own in return.

Neither one of them spoke after that, they simply held each others gaze, as if daring the other to break away first.

From an outside perspective, they looked like they were in their own little world.

Of course they weren't.

They were in a school hallway and very much being watched by a number of people.

"Man, he really _does_ work fast. You should careful, Mizuki, you could be next."

"W-What are talking about, Erika?! Those two are obviously . . ."

"Hahaha! I never thought a person's face could turn so red!" not one to care of others opinion of herself, Erika let out a series of laughs. "But, you're right. They might already be dating."

Those were the words that snapped Miyuki out of her shocked daze.

She wanted answers and she was going to get them.

So, with a chilling smile, Miyuki walked up to her onii-sama and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Onii-sama. Don't you think finding yourself a girlfriend so quickly is a bit rash?" turning to face his sister, Tatsuya missed the blush that formed on Mayumi's face.

Others didn't, Erika's snickers proved that.

"Don't make baseless accusations, Miyuki. This is only the second time we've met." Tatsuya quickly but lightly scolded her. "Implying that madam pre-"

"Tatsuya." cutting Tatsuya off, Mayumi gave him a pout.

"Right. Implying that _Mayumi_ would date someone so quickly without getting to know them is rather rude." she was a member of the Ten Master Clans after all, and dating him, or anyone, so quickly would be unbecoming of someone of her stature.

Being scolded by her onii-sama, Miyuki was quick to apologize to Mayumi.

"No, it's fine. No harm done." Mayumi replied to Miyuki quickly before noticing the time. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Tatsuya, but we have to go. Have a nice day you two."

"Once again, I'm sorry for my rudeness."

"Oh, think nothing of it. Besides," looking over her shoulder with a wide smile, Mayumi directed a wink towards Tatsuya that Miyuki didn't care for, "sometimes people just connect. There's really nothing we can do about it."

* * *

**A/N: There. I hope this was as fun to read as it was to write, but I'm not entirely sure. Please give your feedback.**

**I tried to keep Tatsuya in character as much as possible but seeing as this is a romance fic, he's going to be a little OOC. I'll try my best to keep him stoic but it's those none stoic moments where there'll be romance between the two. As for Mayumi I believe I kept her in character. She's already shown to be playful and since Tatsuya responded rather well she kept it going.**

**I do plan on lemons in the future so yeah.**

**Just in case anyone was wondering.**

**I think that's about it.**

**Peace.**


	2. Deja Vu

**A/N: Wow, I'm really surprised by the feedback from the first chapter. Honestly, no matter how good I get as I writer and the amount of compliments from the reviews I'm always thinking when I put out a chapter that It'll get bad feedback. I don't know why, I'm just self-conscious as a writer.**

**Anyways, I'm glad you all liked it and thought I did a good job keeping them in character. But as Frozen-Requiem pointed out, and I agree with him or her, that Tatsuya is OOC in his thoughts. I did that just to keep things fun to read. I didn't think having it all mechanical would be entertaining. Hopefully you'll like it, and I hope you'll all keep me in line if you feel I'm straying to far with their characters.**

**riashyodo I do plan on doing a nine schools competition chapter that will have their interaction throughout the trip. Yes, that means when she asks him about her dress and when he's partnered with her on the magic tennis match. I know it's not called that but I'm too lazy to look it up and really that's what it seemed like. Not sure what you mean by the library scene. Maybe I forgot or didn't get to that point. I stopped reading around when Mayumi steps down as President.  
**

**I would go on but I think that's enough for now.**

* * *

Tatsuya couldn't help but sigh as he watched a peeved, peeved really was an understatement, Miyuki briskly make her way to class. Class wouldn't start for another half hour but Tatsuya had sent her off.

The reason was simple: Miyuki needed to "spread her wings".

She was to reliant on him, and while he did love her that didn't mean she shouldn't create bonds outside of him. She needed friends she could trust and go to when she needed help. Of course, he would always be there when she needed him but Tatsuya couldn't see into the future; he didn't know if he _could_ be there when she needed him.

He wasn't omnipotent.

That and having no one but him was just plain unhealthy. She would only have her youth for so long, so Tatsuya would do his best so she could enjoy it.

She would thank him one day.

Even if she didn't realize it at the moment.

Letting out a sigh, Tatsuya shook the ice out of his hair before making his towards a familiar bench.

There was another reason he sent Miyuki away.

It was a purely selfish one.

Tatsuya liked solitude.

It was hard for him to describe the feeling that overcame him when he was by himself. There was a certain calmness, like the world had slowed to a stop. That feeling relaxed him greatly and allowed him to think with an absolutely clear mind.

That was why he was making his way towards that bench.

He needed to think somethings over.

As the bench from yesterday came into view, Tatsuya was brought back to said previous day.

That was the day he met Mayumi Saegusa.

That was the day he acted in a manner he shouldn't have acted.

That was the day he felt a small sense of enjoyment when he spoke with her.

But why?

What was she doing to him to earn such a pleasurable reaction from him?

Was it magic?

Immediately discarded such childish thoughts.

He would know if she was using magic on him.

So, why was her company so enjoyable?

That wasn't to say that he couldn't find a liking to a person or their company.

He only met Erika and Mizuki for a brief period, yet he could tell that he could become friends with them in time. But, the enjoyment he received from his banter with Mayumi was far more than his time with Erika and Mizuki.

Why?

He really had no idea.

_"...sometimes people just connect. There's really nothing we can do about it." _

Was it that simple?

He and Mayumi simply connected?

Was there no logical reason why?

"What's the saying? . . . Deja vu?"

"I believe so. But, I do have to ask, Madam President, are you truly not following me?"

He couldn't stop if he wanted to.

The words flowed out of his mouth almost naturally.

"Didn't we go over this already? And speaking of things we went over, I recall that you were supposed to call me by my name." a childish pout on her soft lips, Mayumi stared down at Tatsuya as her hands rested on her hips.

"Ah, I apologize, Mayumi. I've misspoken." truthfully he hadn't.

Tatsuya just wanted to see her reaction, another action that he couldn't explain.

It was really becoming repetitive.

Perhaps he should stop questioning his actions and just accept them.

"Why do I feel like that's not true?" raising an eyebrow, Mayumi voiced her disbelief.

She really was good at reading him.

Surprisingly good.

Even though it may be too soon to judge accurately, Mayumi could better than Miyuki.

"Perhaps you have trust issues?"

"Eh? Do I look like that type of person?" her feigned shock quickly turned into a sly, knowing grin. "Tatsuya's the one that seems like the cynical type."

Well, he couldn't deny that.

"I like to think of myself as prepared."

But, he could reword it.

Of course, he wasn't ashamed or embarrassed at being pinned as cynical. Tatsuya was just being out of character by bantering with her again.

That mischievous smile that he was quickly becoming acquainted with was ever-present on her face as she clasped her hands behind her back and leaned forward.

"If that makes you feel any better than by all means."

He couldn't help, and really he tried not to, but let out a small smile of his own.

This girl . . . the effect she had on him was . . . .

Unbelievable.

Unexpected.

Foreign.

So many more words could describe her influence on him, and Tatsuya wasn't sure what was more astonishing.

The effect she had on him or how quickly it happened.

It was something unnatural, yet talking to her felt so natural.

"Were you not doing something a minute ago?"

"Oh? Trying to get rid of me? I'm hurt, Tatsuya. Even though this is only our third time meeting I thought we were getting along quite well." her smile quickly turned into a cute pout, and yes Tatsuya was aware that he categorized her pout as cute.

Seriously, what was wrong with him?

"It's not that I dislike your company," a part of him wished he _did_ dislike her company, "but because I don't want you wasting your time for someone like me, especially if you're busy."

At those words, Tatsuya observed Mayumi as she seemed to be stuck between one of her mischievous smiles and a frown.

A frown seemed like something that shouldn't be found on her face.

Much to Tatsuya's relief, which led to slight disbelief for feeling that way, Mayumi settled on a coy smile.

Maybe he should've chosen his words better.

"What a roundabout way of saying you like spending time with me." her giggles filled the air she took a seat beside him. "Is saying those words too hard for you?" Tatsuya chose to ignore her teasing (so he was correct in his assumption of her being the teasing type) and returned to his poker face.

Mayumi herself was busy giving Tatsuya credit for his reaction or lack there of. If she had acted this way with other boys she had met throughout the years they would've either been trying to act suave with her (almost if not all of them were more interested in her looks or the fact that she was a Saegusa instead of who she was as simply Mayumi) or have been blushing, stuttering messes.

And while yes, that was cute it got old quickly.

So, she was more than happy to meet someone who simply spoke to her as an equal and person. Rather than some unattainable woman or tool for their benefit.

One of the many reasons Tatsuya Shiba interested her so.

"So, I assume you don't have duties to attend to?"

"Nope." she commented popping the "p" in her words. "I was just enjoying the scenery. You?"

"Thinking over some things."

He had a feeling that mentioning her would come back to bite him.

"Oh?" her head tilted to the side and Tatsuya could be dread well up in him as he glanced her way. "I wouldn't happened to be one of those 'things', would I?"

Truly terrifying.

Could the human brain be hacked?

Just one of the many possibilities he had come up with.

"Do you normally believe people you hardly know have you on their mind?"

"Ah." Mayumi murmured as she tilted her head towards the sky and placed an index finger to her chin. "Perhaps Tatsuya wants to get to know me better but is too shy to just say it?" her words were said to herself but they were obviously meant to be heard by him.

"Didn't you just describe me as cynical and the type that avoids the spotlight yesterday?"

"That's true but what if all that stems from the fact that you're just really shy?"

Tatsuya had to give her credit, she knew how to steer a conversation to her liking.

"Do you honestly believe that?" fixing her a deadpanned stare, Tatsuya earned a childish pout from Mayumi.

"I was just having a little fun. Couldn't you have played a long a little?"

"No."

Mayumi pouted harder.

Tatsuya deadpanned harder.

If possible.

A fierce standoff had begun.

.

.

.

A few seconds of silence later Mayumi broke out into a fit of giggles while Tatsuya smiled, albeit lightly, and shook his head.

There was something about this girl.

A few second later Mayumi stopped her giggling while Tatsuya's face returned to its neutral state.

"Oh my. Time seems to fly by when I'm with you, Tatsuya." following her line of sight, Tatsuya understood what she meant. "Class will be starting soon."

Indeed, what she said was true.

Class was beginning soon and time did fly by.

If he were to be perfectly honest with himself, Tatsuya would admit, with slight embarrassment, that he had actually forgotten about class.

It completely slipped his mind.

In fact-

"Well, once again it's been fun speaking with you but a dictator does have their duties after all." mirth in her voice, Mayumi playfully curtsied. "Until next time."

"I look forward to our next meeting Miss Stalker."

Mayumi giggled once again and he couldn't help but enjoy the sound of it.

Tatsuya wondered if maybe he hit his head at some point.

But, indeed, he did enjoy his time with her.

He did look forward until the next time they met.

And he did linger for a second as he watched her leave.

Maybe he should get checked for any head trauma.

* * *

"Morning, Tatsuya!"

"Good morning, Tatsuya."

"Good morning, Erika, Mizuki."

Tatsuya was rather relieved when the urge to continue the conversation didn't arise, unlike when he was with Mayumi. Yes, he was back to his normal polite but not overly-friendly self. At least that confirmed, to an extent, that his odd behavior was more than likely centered around Mayumi.

Maybe he could use this time to get his head straight.

"Tatsuya? You're Tatsuya?"

A rather large boy who sat in front of Tatsuya quickly inserted himself into their conversation, if it could be called that.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"The same Tatsuya that was flirting with the Student Council President?"

Maybe not.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

He really didn't.

"No need to be shy, Tatsuya. We were there." sporting her own mischievous smile, Tatsuya without trying to realized that he liked Mayumi's better, Erika chimed in. "Right, Mizuki?"

Her response was to nod rapidly with her blood-red face.

"A-A-Are you two r-really d-d-dating?"

What were they talking about?

It would be wise if he put an end to such misconceptions.

"You're mistaken. I am not in a relationship with Mayumi." quick and to the point, he shot down their misled thoughts, as expected of Tatsuya. "It was a mere coincidence we met again this morning."

Judging by how Erika's smile widened; Mizuki's face increased in . . . . redness; and the risen eyebrow from the boy earlier, Tatsuya realized he had said too much.

"This morning? Again?" Tatsuya couldn't help but be concerned for Erika's health by how wide her smile was spreading; surely that couldn't be natural. "We were talking about yesterday in the hallway. You know, where everyone could see you two staring into each others' eyes like you were the only two in the world? But, apparently that was only one moment of three. Tatsuya, you casanova."

"So, the rumors of Madam President flirting with a first year AND second course student was true." the boy from earlier mused. "I'm Leo by the way."

Apparently, the boy's name was Leo.

Leo was misinformed as well.

"Rumors? I haven't heard of these rumors." while Tatsuya wasn't one for idle gossip he was always aware of his surroundings; that included keeping his ears low to the ground.

He figured he would've at least heard a snippet of these false rumors.

"Really? Almost everyone is talking about it."

Tatsuya did not like what Leo just said.

Tatsuya felt a cold shiver go down his spine.

Tatsuya for the first time, did not want to see his sister.

Tatsuya came to hate rumors.

Quite a bit happened to Tatsuya in such a short amount of time.

"Well, these rumors are baseless drivel. We are simply acquaintances."

"Really?" going by her tone, Erika didn't believe him; he didn't really believe himself either. "Because, even though I just met you yesterday I can tell you're not much of a talker. But, yesterday you were awfully talkative to Madam President. That begs the question: What makes her so special to you?"

Tatsuya didn't answer her question.

How could he answer a question he himself didn't know the answer to?

What did make her so . . . . special?

Was she special to him?

Thinking about how he treated Mayumi even though he just met her, Tatsuya could concede she was special to him.

The question that was plaguing him was: Why?

Why was she special?

He went over multiple reasons in his mind.

One being that maybe he had met her in the past and forgot.

Another being mind control.

Eventually he had to stop himself from thinking about it when he started delving into the world of fantasy.

After all, there was no way they reincarnated friends or lovers.

Maybe . . .

_"...sometimes people just connect. There's really nothing we can do about it."_

Just maybe it was that simple.

.

.

.

.

Hm?

Was Erika talking to him the entire time?

Even when she wasn't there Mayumi was having a strange effect on him.

* * *

**A/N: And done.**

**Hopefully, you all enjoyed that chapter as well.**

**Honestly though, I feel like I forgot to write something, but I can't remember.**

**Oh well.**

**I started it to get into Tatsuya's mind about his interaction with Mayumi. Obviously since this fic is one shots it's less serious than if it was a full on fic. **

**The banter between him and Mayumi just kind of happened and I kept going since it was so fun to write these two. And the end is something I plan on doing with this fic as well. Most of it will be around Tatsuya's and Mayumi's interaction but we will see the POV of other characters that watch on the side at times.**

**Moving on.**

**As luckylucky said, Mayumi's another chink in Tatsuya's emotionless armor. There's really no explanation why. She just is.**

**Wrapping things up.**

**If you haven't read, there's another Tatsuya x Mayumi fic (we really should come up with a name. M****aybe TaMa?) by S.M wane called The Ojou-sama. It's freaking great, give it a read.  
**

**One last thing, if anyone wants to write a TaMa fic but doesn't have an idea, ask me. I have a few and I'm sure I can come up with others. In fact, some one shots in this fic will be AU and will be derived from those ideas. Feel free to use them.**


End file.
